Lucy of Alma Torran
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: When Lucy is beaten & kicked out of the guild, she is saved by the Dantalion requip Mage. From there she ends up in the care of the guild, Alma Torran which she joins in hopes to forget fairytail. What will ensue in her time at the new guild. The 4 places in magi: Kou, Sindria, Reim and Dark continent make the guild. The four magi and the dungeon capturers are S-class. Cover by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone! I want to start with thanking everyone that took their time to click the link to this. Anywhoo! I am really starting to get used to finding Lucy leaving Fairytail fanfics and have finally gotten to making one after so much deliberation. So enjoy this and I highly doubt it will be a masterpiece.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing! Except for the name of the guild that is made and the plot! Enjoy**

**Warning: I have a character that is a lot like Hidan from Naruto, if you don't know him let's just say the guy swears a lot, so beware of swearing. Though said character will probably appear in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The hell and torture started a few days after the whole edolas situation had occurred and was dealt with. With the whole other world problem dealt with, fairytail became different.

Everyone ignored her. At first she thought everyone was happy to have Lisanna back. But it soon ended up that at every turn she would see female members huddled in closed circles and whispering to each other. When they noticed she was there, they would stop talking all together.

After gaining enough courage, she hid herself near them as they talked to each other. Turned out they were gossiping. The words came out of their mouths like hell fire. Turns out they were talking about the hidden blond. Though she held in her sobs, because if she let out anodise they would notice her presence.

"She's so weak,"

"She's so useless,"

"It was all her fault the guild was destroyed and me and my team got hurt," the last one cracked her. To make life worse, the one who said it was one of her closest friends, Levy.

"I agree the guild would be much better. How about we get rid of her," adviced the voice of the newly-returned guild member Lissana.

Lucy quickly fled her hiding place. Running to out the guild hall. After taking a few deep breaths in a near by alleyway, she made her way back into the building. That was when her heart broke. Natsu, Erza and Gray came up to her. With Natsu beginning to ask her "Can you-" but he was cut off by Erza, who said, though it was more like an order, to her to "Leave our team," Lucy could sense the unsaid 'or else' in the sentence. "We need you to leave the team 'cus you were always a replacement for Lis' y'know. Since Lisanna's back we need a spot for her," Natsu explained. But the blond knew that there was no limit to the number I members in a team. What made it worse was that she was being told she was a replacement, she knew Natsu was an idiot but this was knew.

Nodding at them, she put on a brave face to hide her breaking heart and said "Oh, ok. Have fun with her. I mean I can get some training in now anyway," turning away she walked off. Holding in the unshed tears.

Wendy came up to her, asking if she was alright. Though Lucy just dismissed it saying nothing was wrong at all. Wendy knew something had happened since, even though Lucy could hide it well due to a lot of practice in her old home, Wendy could see the small tears in her eyes. However the bluenette dropped it for she could tell the blond didn't want to talk about it.

Lucy was happy that Wendy still talked to her. There were ony a select few who did anyways. And that is pretty much anyone that wasn't here before lisanna supposedly died except for Mira. Mira stayed the kind hearted person she was to Lucy since they had first met, when Lucy first joined.

Giving the bluenette dragon slayer a forced smile, she walked off. Seeing Lisanna laughing and happy, she went over to congratulate her. And atleast try to get some good ground. Since she hadn't talked to her much.

Tapping the short whitette's shoulder twice, Lucy was taken aback when Lisanna turned and slapped her, harshly, right across the face, "Don't you dare touch me," she seethed. Her eyes were narrow, her top lip curled up. Seeing Team Natsu coming, she changed her demeaned to make her look like a hit puppy.

"Natsu...she...hurt...me!" She exclaimed, getting a word inbetween her fake, yet convincing sobs, using her take-over magic to make it like like she had a bruise. Natsu looked like he was livid, which he was. "How dare you! You said you were ok with leaving the team!" He yelled at Lucy.

Lucy, who was on the verge of crying, explained "I didn't hit her, if anything she hit me! Can't you sense the magic she's using to make her bruise", pointing at the red hand mark on her cheek. "That's a lie!" Natsu began still yelling. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" He invoked his magic, his hands so tightly fisted together that his knuckles had turned white. The fist burst into flames, covered with the burning element. Rushing at Lucy, he punched her in the gut. The blond went flying backward into a wall, before slowly sliding down to the fall by the hands of gravity.

Using her telekinesis power, Erza lifted the girl and brought her closer, slashing at her, getting the top of her, forcefully, open right eye. Erza also slashed at the small ponytail, as well as the rest of her hair. Leaving the celestial mage's blond hair short and blind in the right eye.

Gajeel and Mira, grabbed Natsu and Erza respectively. The dragon slayer and takeover mages respectively had just noticed the commission as a complete beat down since Mira originally thought it was just an average a guild brawl and Gajeel had just walked into the guild hall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gajeel ask the two who had brutally attacked the girl.

"She hurt Lisanna!" Natsu cried.

"She also lied to me and said she was ok with leaving the team," Erza explained, angry that she was lied to. Makarov slowly walked into the hall after exiting his office. "Is this true Lisanna?" He asked the whitette, who had fake tears running down her face. Lisanna just nodded.

"Then in the power vested in me, I hereby announce that Lucy Heartfillia is no longer in our guild for aussalting a guild-member and lying to a high ranking Mage of the guild," the small man declared, removing her guild mark with magic.

When he was done, he turned and walked back to the office. "Hey aren't we going to get her healed up?" Gajeel asked. Erza just gave him a look. "Why? She has harmed one of our family," she stated calmly. Walking away from the seen.

Wendy wanted to heal her but was grabbed by Cana and forced away. Gajeel moved closer to her so as to get the blond to Porlyusica but was stopped by Erza sword and crying Mira by Macao and Wakaba. Erza put down her sword and grabbed Lucy, dragging her out to a nearby forest that was outside of the city.

Dropping her there, Erza didn't even have a shred of guilt nor did she notice the pair of eyes watching her from the bushes. She didn't care about what happened to her ex-nakama. She was just dead set on getting her as far away from the guild as possible, without any means of getting back.

Taking her keys, Erza threw the celestial keys into a nearby hole, so the blond couldn't use them even if she was able to get up.

When she left, the person stood up and brushed stray leaves off of themself. Stepping out off the bushes and into the light, revealing that it was a male with red-messy hair and pink slanted eyed male. His long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail with some of it covering his left eye, his nose and cheek were covered in freckles. He was in a generally good build but seemed to be physically weak. He wore a white robe with a tai jutsu symbol, a Big Dipper constilation hanging from it. Over that was a reddish-pink haori that had a blue outline. It was also tied with a blue thin rope. One of the sleeves had even fallen off his shoulder. In his hands was a black-feathered fan with a golden handle. He had a blue blue-beaded bracelet with a blue heart with a golden outline and design hanging from it on each wrist; a large earing on his right ear with the same heart.

He looked like he had been deprived of sleep for days, though Lucy still couldn't deny that he was good looking in her eyes.

"Well, I think it would be best to get you somewhere safe, ne?" He asked, though rhetorically. Lucy, who had still been awake the entire time, looked up at him with her lone eye. Even after her brutal beating from Natsu and Erza, even after feeling the excruciating pain of having her guild mark forcefully removed and even after being dragged like a rag doll across concrete ground as well as the hard earth and hitting stray twigs and logs, she was still awake.

To Lucy, he was like a saviour. He had a soft smile on his face as he lifted her into his arms. Placing both of her arms around his own neck, he held her with one arm. "T-tha.. Thank y-you," she stuttered out, barely louder than a soft whisper. The man definitely heard her though since he went slightly red and covered the lower half of his face with his fan.

Walking over to where he saw Erza drop the keys, he picked them up from a little burrow that was in the base of a tree. He placed the in Lucy's lap, saying "As a celestial Mage, you should keep an eye on your keys, who knows what could have snatched them from there," Lucy nodded, as if saying she would take better care of them.

She loved her keys, losing them would be the end of the small bit of her happiness she had left. And she knew he was right, whoever he was. Anyone could have taken them from the small burrow. And with her zodiac keys, it could have been an even worse situation.

After a few seconds, he said "requip: Dantalion's armour,". A purple magic seal appeared before the man. In a flash of light purple, she saw that his hair had been let out, with horns on either side of his head. He had hard golden armour on that seemed to emit a calm air in comparison to the gloomy aura that surrounded him earlier. The armour covered him with some areas open to reveal a soft cloth. Said armour also stopped at his ankles, leaving him barefoot. He had a black mantle on his waist that had a drawing of the night sky on the inside. On the back of each hand was an eight-pointed star in a circle.

Lucy looked at it in wonder. It had the constilations that could mean celestial magic but he used requip. Taking his free hand, since his fan had disappeared, he drew a Big Dipper. "Dantalion's armour magic: Big Dipper transfer seal," the Big Dipper he had made became much larger. Large enough to fit the two and he walked through. It was at this point that a rush of energy made Lucy pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: spoilers for the latest arc in the manga.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

When Lucy woke up she saw that she was in a large room that reminded her a lot of her bed room back when she leaved with her father. It was a beautiful room. The walls were a nice ivory colour, the was a dresser with a mirror next to the bed on her right, on it were her celestial keys. The windows to her left were floor-to-cieling.

When she tried to sit up she was in too much pain, but she ignored it and sat up fully. Holding her back up with the head rest. Looking at her clothes, she saw that they were not her own. She had a white sleeping kimono on. It was at this point that she noticed that her depth perception was all off. Patting her right eye, she felt she had an eyepatch on. It made sense she had a gash on it.

When the door on her right opened, she looked to see who was there. At the door, holding a tray with some soup was a beautiful woman. Her long orange hair was held in a bun by a lone braid, a lot like a snail shell. She had a tight, slimming black dress on that flared toward her mid-thigh. The dress was open toward the top, so it revealed her cleavage. The dress itself was held up by a gold collar that connected to the chain of a rectangular emarald pendant. The dress had detached sleeves that started just past her shoulders and ended past her hands. On her ears were creasent shape earrings.

When the woman saw Lucy sitting up, she placed the tray on the dresser. Bringing up a chair that Lucy hadn't noticed, the woman sat down. "How are you doing?" She asked, it was a soft motherly tone that made Lucy feel a drop of happiness. The blond just looked down at her own hands that she had placed together in her lap, not saying a word. She saw the woman just smile. "My name is Varete Ren, what about you?" She introduced. Again Lucy didn't say a thing. "May I ask what had happened to make you gain such wounds?" She asked. Though Lucy just stayed silent.

Taking the tray, Varete place it before Lucy, "you should eat, you have been asleep for three days," the ginger haired woman instructed. Slowly taking the spoon that had been on the tray, she took a bit of the soup before her. Tasting it, the blond noticed that it was delicious and in seconds, she finished it. She heard Varete lightly chuckle. Taking the bowl, spoon and tray from her.

Bringing Lucy's hand into her own, Varete helped Lucy get up. "Come with me, let's have you take a bath.

* * *

When Varete was helping Lucy bathe, she watched out for the wounds. "Try not to move so much, your wounds could open," she adviced. Taking some shampoo, she began washing Lucy's now short hair. It didn't take long for her to start singing a soft song. "Akaku moeru sono manazashi ni

atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou

Tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku

shinjitsu wo black bullet and red!

Kizudarake no kokoro moyashite

kimi to asu wo kirihirakitai

Kono karada ni subete wo komete

tatakau yo black bullet and red!

Kibou wo shinjite," when she finished the song, Lucy's hair was done. When Lucy looked up at the woman, she took a deep breath and said, "That's a pretty song,"

Varete had a shocked look for a few seconds before it turned into a smile. "So you can talk. And here I though you were mute," She said, chuckling. Lucy also gave a smile. Giving Lucy a towl, she brought Lucy out of the bathroom and back into the large room Lucy had woke up in.

Getting the blond to sit on the bed, the ginger opened the large wardrobe in the corner in the room. Taking out a blue kimono that went to mid-thigh. It had a dark blue obi that went to just below Lucy's breasts and it had a flame like design on the top. She gave her long white socks as well that ended just below the kimono. Varete also handed Lucy a pair of black flats.

When Lucy tried to put the kimono on, she saw that the obi wasn't as easy as usual. Taking out a blue rope, that looked similar to the one that the man who had saved her wore. Tying the obi with it, Lucy saw that it was truly the easiest thing to do. Putting on the rest of the clothing that Varete had given her.

She was done just in time as well, since a male, who looked a lot like her saviour, walked in. His hair was much shorter than her saviours and it stopped at his shoulders. He also had a short goatee for some reason. On his hair was a small black hat with a golden gem. He wore clothing like her's although it seemedmuch more traditional. Their obis were nearly the same shape but the colour scheme was different. While Lucy's obi was mainly blue with dark blue accents, His was white with red accents. On his right shoulder, was a pauldron made of metal that had a resemblence to a lion. He also carried a sword with him."En, you need to learn to knock," Varete whined "We're really lucky you walked in when she was done, or else I would have had to resort to ultimately destroying you koi" The red-haired male just rolled his eyes.

"Kouen Ren don't you dare roll your eyes at me," She scolded with her smile still on her face, though it had changed from a nice, warm smile into a cold, scary one instead. It slightly scared Lucy, so she unconciously flinched. Varete, who had noticed, returned to her serene demeanour.

Turning to the blond, she asked her as she pulled the both of them to sit on the bed, "Now, do you mind me asking how you gained such injuries?" Lucy looked to the woman with an upset look on her face as she remembered the ordeal. "Well, I used to be in a guild called fairy tail, however when an old guild member that they had thought was dead had returned, everyone began to drift away from me. I originally thought it was because they were just happy that she was back, But I was wrong. It actually got to the point were only certain people even talked to me, and they were the ones who didn't know the girl who returned. One day, my team kicked me off saying they needed a place for the girl who returned but I knew there was no limit on team members. Later on when I went to say congratulation, since I thought I might as well make some sort of balanced ground with her, she slapped me and said I slapped her. Though I had a mark on my face and she didn't, no one believed me when I said she hit me. Instead, the stronger ones all attacked me and I was stripped of my guild mark then left in the woods without medical care, they even stopped the few people that did believe me from helping me,"

Varete extended her arms, pulling the girl into a hug. Lucy's eyes widened. "We will be your strength. When you fall, we will catch you. When you are in pain, we will feel that pain. We will bring you a home and a place to feel strength in the soul," Varete chanted. Lucy looked up and saw the woman smiling down at her. "That is the oath of Alma Torran, our guild. One for all and all for one. How do you feel about joining us? That way you can forget about what has happened," the red-haired woman said. Lucy thought about it, it would help to forget about what has happened. That, and she would be able to repay the man who saved her.

After a few seconds, she nodded. Varete squealed in joy and went up to the man, who was still standing at the door, "En, do you know where the guild stamp is?" The man, En as Varete reffered to him as, pointed to the object in question that was situated that was at the top of the open wardrobe. "Shadow magic: abysmal," The red haired woman activated, the shadow of the stamp began to wrap itself around the object, pulling it into the shadow. From Varete's shadow, came the guild stamp being held up by what seemed to be a ribbon of shadow.

Taking the stamp, she asked where Lucy wanted her mark. Lucy, wanted it somewhere new, so as to signify that she was a new person. Pulling the front of her robe down a bit, she pointed to her breast. Varete nodded and placed the stamp there. When she removed it, there was a small image of a vertical eye with two man got up and pet Lucy's head, walking away.

"Would you like me to explain to you what Alma Torran is based on?" Varete asked, to which Lucy nodded. "Well, legend says that centuries ago there was a place called Alma Torran. It had several species with Humans being the weakest. God then gave magic to us since it knew that we would use it well, since we had known it was like to go through hell. However most people ended up building towers and using magic to make the monsters controllable. Those people were known as orthodox, their leader was knows as David." Varet began, telling the story of their guilds origin. Lucy was beyond interested. The beginning itself was simple and got her hooked.

"His son, Solomon, was against his ways, so he made a resistance. Saving all the people who had been forced to power the towers since they were children. The resistance eventually beat David as well as the orthodox and established a peaceful land with the species. The son had 3 strong magicians who were loved by the rukh. The rukh is the life force of the world. It is what makes the world in addition to destiny flow as it does and these people were known as magi."

"Really! That's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed in glee, finding it cool that 3 people had been liked by the forces that made the world flow.

Varete nodded, she had the same reaction when the old guild master told her the story when she first joined as a little girl. She then continued with the story. "King Solomon had 72 people who were the people he had saved from the towers. A war was brought on between normal people and magicians when people found out that destiny was fixed and all people would suffer in some way. The enemy was called Al-Thaman, it even turned out that 2 of the magi had joined them as well as a few of Solomon's followers. They destroyed the world, Solomon then made the rest of his 72 followers into beings known as Djinn. He made this world to make a fresh start and sent them here to watch over this world."

"The djinn lived in pocket dimensions called dungeons that they controlled since time flowed differently. What seems like a day in there, could be a month here. If a person could get to the throne room of a dungeon and to the djinn, they could gain the djinn's weapon and have the djinn itself make your most prized object their vessel. However most people die in dungeons. For example, did you see En's pauldron, sword and hilt ornament?" Varete asked, explaining the concept of Djinn equip. Lucy nodded, vaguely remembering the three objects.

"They all act as vessels and contain a djinn each," Varete stated. Lucy was shocked, the man must have been powerful, to survive at least three dungeons, he could have survived more for all she knew. "Also the djinn can be fertile and gain familiars as the vessel user gains a close relationship with someone. So the familiar goes to the friend and makes a vessel in their most prized possession. And that is how a household is made," Varete explained the concepts of households to the blond.

"We named our guild the same name to celebrate King Solomon, his Djinn and Alma Torran itself" Varete ended.

"That's amazing!" Lucy shouted. Varete just chuckled at the girls awe. "Lucy, I need you to do me a favour," Varete said, a happy look, turning serious. "Anything!" Lucy said, she was serious as well. She would do anything for her new guild, especially Varete.

"Never curse destiny. However hard life gets, never curse it or you will fall to depravity, depravity disturbed the flow of the Rukh. While most rukh is Golden, the rukh of those who have fallen into depravity are black. It was the power of Al-Thaman," Lucy was shocked. After the story she heard and how much corruption and destruction Al-Thaman had caused, she didn't want to gain their power. "Of course Varete-san! I shall follow the path of the pure rukh and hold my head high no matter how bad my situation!"

Varete, grabbed the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "You're so adorable!" She squealed. "How about we meet the four magi of our guild. They are all loved by the rukh," Lucy nodded to the suggestion getting up from the bed they had been sitting on. "Ne, Varete-san, can you tell me who saved me?" The blond asked as they left the room.

"Oh that was Koumei, one of En's younger brothers. He is the one who gained Dantalion as his Djinn,"

* * *

**Well I'll thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and thank you to Draph91 for the favourite also to the guest who reviewed. Also to answer your review: your welcome, thanks for the love and after concidering I decided to just let it be Mei and Lucy. She'll be good friends with others like Judal and Muu. And she'll be part of a new team so good on her and thanks for the love again**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The walked the the corridors of the building until they reached a large, wooden, arch-shaped, open door that led outside. The handles were made of metal, which was painted gold. It seemed old.

When they stepped through to the outside, Lucy saw that it was bright and lush. The grass was a vibrant shade of green and it was beautiful. There were several flowers around as well. In the shade of a large oak tree, sat a pink haired girl. She wore an elegant kimono. She was making a small flower crown with the flowers that were near her.

Varete, took Lucy's hand and led her to the girl. "Ohayo Kōgyoku-chan!" Varet greeted. The pink haired girl, looked up from her crown and waved. Saying, "Ohayogozaimasu, Varete-oneesan," Kōgyoku replied smiling. "This is Lucy, she is a new member, Mei found her," Varete said pointing to the blond behind her. Kōgyoku nodded in understanding. Hiding her face behind her sleeves, she said "Hello, it's nice to meet you,"

"You too," Lucy answered, beaming. Kōgyoku proceeded to hide her face even more with her sleeves. "Well we have to meet the magi and Mei! Sayonara Kōgyoku-chan," Varete yelled over shoulder, as she took Lucy's hand, pulling her along. "That was Kōgyoku, she's a bit shy when meeting new people. She's one of En and Mei's younger sisters, she also the dungeon capturer for Vinea,"

Varete pulled the blond through the nature paradise, which was actually just the guild courtyard. Seeing a bit of blue down the garden. "Ah! I think it might be..." Varete mumbled to herself. Going closer, both women saw a small blond boy with long blue hair in a braid. He wore a blue waist coat with bandages wrapped around his chest, a recorder on a string around his neck and puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. What was most notable was the ruby that was connected to a white turban, which sat on his head. He held a wooden staff that had a small bird figure on the top.

"Aladdin! Just the person I needed to see!" Varete shouted, gaining the attention of the young boy that was playing in the grass. The boy ran up to the two and tackle hugged the older woman. "Varete-oneesan!" The redhead just chuckled. When he let go, out of nowhere, he grabbed Lucy's boobs. Lucy immediately went red. "A-Aladdin-san!"

"You are a girl. I was worried I got it wrong like what happened with Titus!" He exclaimed. Varete just laughed at the awkward situation between the two that had brewed. "Aladdin, this is Lucy. She will be joining the guild. She uses celestial spirit magic." She introduced to him. "Lucy, this is Aladdin. He is one of our four magi. He is a rukh magic specialist, but he mainly uses the first type out of the eight. Which is Fire,"

"Ohayo Lucy-neesan!" He waved. Free she had calmed down, Lucy waved back. Truthfully, Lucy didn't think he was that strong, but he was a magi meaning he was S-class so she would put her faith in him. "Ne, Aladdin-kun can we spar some day? I wanna see how a magi fights," Lucy inquired. The blue-haired boy nodded. He reminded Lucy of Wendy to some extent. And that extent is the fact that they both had blue hair.

"Ne, we have to meet the other magi. Do you want to come?" Lucy inquired. Aladdin gave a nod. Taking Lucy's hand in his, the tri. Began to walk away from the area and to immense building that looked like a traditional Chinese palace. As they walked, Aladdin swung his and Lucy's hand as he walked, a skip in his step.

When they got there, Lucy saw a black haired male lying on the roof. His hair was long and put into a segmented ponytail. He wore an Indian chunari around his neck, a small black choli that revealed his midriff underneath. In his chunari she saw that there was a small wand in it. He had an Indian leg dress on that stopped at his ankles. He had no shoes on like Aladdin, making Lucy think that it was a magi thing. He had a layered gold bracelet which extended from his elbows to his wrists on each arm. Embedded in the bracelets was a large, oval-shaped ruby. He also wore a necklace in the same layered design as his bracelets. The necklace also had a large ruby in it.

He seemed to be eating a peach at the time slowly as he rested. There was a giant basket next to him that was filled with nothing but the pink fruit so Lucy guessed that he was obsessed. Since the trio stopped near him, Lucy also guessed he was a magi. "Judal!" Aladdin shouted up to the male.

Said male sat up and looked down at the small boy. "Oi chibi! Can't you see I'm resting? What do you want?" Judal asked. Using magic, the black haired male began to float and brought himself down. "This is Lucy-oneesan! She's new to the guild!" The bluenette cheered. Lucy waved lightly to the dark magi.

Said magi walked up to her and looked her up and down. They then proceeded to have a staring competition. The first to blink was Lucy, causing the blond to curse herself. "Man, you seem weak," Judal slurred. Lucy flinched at his condecending tone. "Well you better not drag us down," Lucy smirked "Hell no! Not a chance!" She retorted. Judal had his trademark smirk appear before he started laughing. "I like you! You have spunk! Ever need training just ask me, just don't expect me to do it wthout payment,"

"Lucy this is Judal, he is a magi but he uses rukh is dark. He like Aladdin, he specialises in Rukh magic but he specialises in ice, which is a sub division of water," Varete introduced. Lucy, remembering the conversation she had with the shadow mage, noticed that when Varete said his rukh was dark, she meant that he had fallen into depravity. He seemed like a nice guy to Lucy, y'know, considering the fact that he's cursed destiny.

* * *

Titus was sitting in the garden with Marga as she played with the flowers. His staff was stabbed into the ground vertically. "Titus!" He heard. Looking up, he saw Aladdin and Varete. With them was a blond girl who wore clothing styled like that of the Kou faction.

The small girl burst up running toward the married woman and the small boy, "Be careful Marga!" Titus yelled after her as he stood up, using his staff to keep him steady. When he stood fully, he walked over to the four. Marga was situated in Varete's arms.

When he got there, he saw a few rukh surrounding the blond girl. "Hello Aladdin, Varete," he greeted. "Who's this?" He asked the magi and shadow magic user. "This is Lucy, she uses celestial spirit magic and is a new member of the guild," Varet answered warmly. Titus could immediately tell that The redhead had warmed up to her. "Well Lucy, the rukh seem to like you, I see a few surrounding you," Titus stated.

Lucy just blushed lightly in embaressment. "Thank you. I wish I could see rukh like you," she replied. Aladdin jumped up and down, saying "You can, you just have to get used to them being around you, eventually you'll see them like me and Titus! The look like this!" As he pointed at the figurine on his staff.

Lucy nodded. "May I ask your name?" She inquired. Titus looked slightly shocked, before scratching the back of his head. "It seems I've forgotten my manners. My name is Titus Alexius. I lead the Reim faction with Muu," he answered.

"Faction?" Lucy was beyond confused at the term.

"Yes. Since the guild has too many members we split them into four groups. Each is led by a magi and most of the time, someone they trust. You were the clothing that a few from the Kou faction wear. The magi in charge of the Kou faction is Judal. With him leading it is Kouen Ren, an S-class mage. Aladdin is in charge of the Sindria faction with Sinbad another S-class. Then there is my faction Reim. And lastly there is the Rift faction. The one in charge of that is Yunan. We don't see him around much. Most of the people in the Rift faction use nature type magic. Like wood-make." Titus explained to the blond.

Lucy bopped her head in full understanding. 'Who knew this place was so large!' She thought to herself in wonder. "What about a guild master?" She thought aloud.

"We don't have one, the magi and other leaders can all be counted as one large guild master. It's why every time there is a meeting between guild masters, we send Varete-oneesan. She's the only one we all trust," Aladdin answered with wisdom that made him seem like he was an adult in a child's body.

Suddenly, Lucy's stomach grumbled. "Oh come on, I just ate," The girl grumbled. The other four that were with her just laughed at the scenario. "Oh don't worry dear. You hadn't eaten in three days it's understandable your still hungry," Varete comforted. Lucy just pouted.

Then Lucy got an idea. Well the seeds to an idea. If she was right the idea would bloom. "Erm... Minna, is it possible for me to e able to learn a new type of magic?" Lucy asked. Titus put his hand to his chin, making a thinking face. "I believe you could be able to. Most celestial spirits have high quantities of magic since they have to be able to keep gates open for a long time," Titus answered.

"What would be the best thing for me to learn?"

"With your magic ability levels, if you learnt to control it and use it with basic martial arts, the best thing that would work for you would be the use strength magic, that way you could fight along side your spirits," He explained

"Do you know anyone who could teach me?"

"Well Muu could. He's part Fanalis. Fanalis are a race that are masters in Strength magic," he began "If you want I can ask him for you,". Lucy jumped from one foot to the other, nodding eagerly at the notion.

This was amazing, she could finally find a way to fight with her spirits. Y'know, properly and without needing her magic wip. It was great. What was better was that she could learn from someone who devoted his life into learning this magic.

"Well since, as Titus said, Yunan isn't at the guild at the moment; you have met all the guild's magi. So how about you just go for a little walk. Meet some new people, ne?" Varete suggested as she passed the small child that was in her arms to Titus.

"Sure," Lucy agreed, walking off to the large building in the centre of the garden that looked like a palace, as she waved to the four.

The palace-like building had a long flight of stairs that led to the open archway that acted as a door. After round nine steps was a flat portion. There sitting next the open archway was a girl in leather, with her back to a pillar. She had long brown curly hair that had been pulled over her shoulder. The woman's eyes had been closed, so Lucy had no idea of telling what her eye colour was.

She wore a black waistcoat on that she used as a shirt. She wore tight leather pants and flat boots covered in small leather belts. On her head was a black fedora that covered her long brown hair. Her legs were crossed and between them were to sheathed Katanas that rested against her shoulder. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

* * *

**Thanks to all who read and special thanks to:**

**Draph91: yeah they realise later on so. Yeah...**

**War Werewold**

**Chidi's Drunk**

**CelestialGoddessFT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"N-nothing!" Lucy stuttered. The woman laughed at Lucy. 'What's with the people here and laughing?' Lucy asked herself mentally. "You new?" The woman asked, looking up, revealing her soft blue eyes. "Yup!" Lucy answered.

The woman stood up hooking her swords to her belt. Stretching out her hand, the woman said "The name's Matsuhiro Saya. And you better fucking remember it! I use Requip" Taking the woman's hand, Lucy shook it. "I'm part of the fucking Sindria faction, you? She asked. Lucy thought about it, noticing she had no idea what faction she was a part of, so she just shrugged. "Who gave you the stamp?"

"Varete-san,"

"Well then your in the fucking Kou faction. She works for them," Saya concluded. Lucy, getting aggrevated by the swearing, asked "Do you always have to swear?" This time it was the brown-haired woman's turn to shrug. "I fucking picked it up from my shitty uncle. It's a serious bloody habit," she explained. Lucy nodded, realising that it was something uncontrollable for Saya.

"Come on, you can meet my stupid team," Reyna said, walking toward the archway. "Can people from different factions be in a team?" Lucy asked. Even though the two had just met, Lucy liked Saya, despite the fact that the latter had a swearing problem.

"Yep. There's an archive magic and a lightning magic users in our team from Sindria. A strength magic user from Reim and a wind mage from Rift," Saya answered as they walked up the steps.

From the archway was a long corridor. At the end of it, was a large door, like all the other doors that Lucy had seen in the guild, it was oak. On the walls were candles and candle holders. The candals had been lit, making the already bright room even brighter. There was one large painting next to the door. When Lucy reached it, she stopped in front of it.

It was an image of the four magi together. Aladdin and Yunan were sitting on the floor, Judal was floating above them with his body placed in a way to look like he was sleeping. The end of his hair was touching the floor and he was eating a peach. Behind them in a corner was a man sitting in a dark corner. Lucy recognised the magi she met, but the last one she guessed was Yunan.

The image depicted that despite having a rather feminine face, Yunan was a young man that wore a green Magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots. He has silver blond hair and blue eyes. Like most of the Magi, he had a very long braid.

"Hurry up and stop staring at that fucking painting, we have things to do," Saya advised. Lucy moved her gaze to the swordswoman's previous place, before she had walked through the door. Lucy quickly jogged after her. When she stepped into the room, she saw that it was full of people. Most were drinking, some were just chatting. But what they all had in common was that they were all magicians under the name of Alma Torran mages.

Grabbing her companions hand, Saya dragged Lucy to a small table that occupied 4 people. Two seemed to be twins. The first twin had long lime green hair and eyes. Her hair had been braided with the two clumps that framed her face pulled back to make loops. She wore an open cream coloured robe that revealed her bandaged upper-torso as well as a long white skirt that was slit at the front. Se was barefooted and the only accessories she wore was an elaborate three layered neckless. Her dragon shaped guild mark was red and just below the bandages.

In front of her was a small archive screen, so Lucy guessed she was the archive mage. Her fingers were moving faster than Lucy's eyes could register. Lucy had only seen Hibiki use archive magic but even when he used his archive, she was pretty sure he couldn't go this fast.

Next to the archive mage was the other twin. Her hair was short and wild. Lucy wondered when the last time a comb had been put through it was. She wore the same thing as her sister except the necklace. Instead she wore a tight fitted bracelet. On her right wrist. Also, whilst her sister had worn the robe correctly, this twin had the robe falling of her shoulders, with the back of the robe's collar around the middle of her back. Her blue guild mark was on her right shoulder.

This twin was drinking alcohol straight from the bottle and was just laughing, saying that she saw a dancing mint bunny flying in the air. There was a high chance she was buzzed.

The third person at the table had tribal wear on. She had a long tunic that was mainly a dark green, she also wore a rope belt but the clothing was still loose in which some of the tunic covered it. She wore white gladiator sandals and had a red horizontal tribal paint on each cheek. She was sitting on her chair, balancing it on the two hind legs, with her feet on the table. Her guild mark was on her revealed thigh

The fourth person on the table had Short, magenta, spiky hair with dead panned red eyes and thin eyebrows. Under her bottom lip was a circular piercing. She wore a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. She was, like the twins, also barefooted. Her guild mark was magenta and on her revealed arm.

She wasn't really doing anything but watch the groups activities. Lucy could understand why since they were quite fun to watch.

When the tribal one saw Saya, she exclaimed "Saya-chin! Come here!"

"I'm fucking coming," she replied, but the drunk twin out of nowhere added "That's what she said," causing the group, except the archive mage and the redhead, to laugh. Thought the redhead's mouth did twitch upward, as if she was trying to hold back her laughter. The archive mage just sighed at their antics and went back to her database.

"Sup ma bitches, this is Lucy. She's new," Saya greeted, introducing Lucy to the team. "Lucy this is my stupid team, Naberius. The archive mage is Reyna, the drunk is Rinna, she uses rukh magic:water type. The tribal wierdo here is Sora, she uses some stupid magic called wood-make-" she began to explain until she was cut of my Sora who whined "It's not stupid!" Though he was effectively ignored by the re-quip mage, who just continued with "And this redhead is our team's harsh fanalis, Mana. She rarely fucking talks. But when she does, it's probably to fucking insult you," the fanalis shrugged.

"Ne, since it's you first day here want to look for a room, Lucy-chin?" Sora asked.

"Room?" Lucy tilted her head in complete confusion, not getting a thing. The tribal wood-make mage nodded. "Yep, there are four barracks. One for each of the factions. All the rooms are free so there isn't any rent to pay. The only problem is, you just have to find an empty room," she explained, laughing at the end.

Jumping up, Sora grabbed Lucy's hand and began to skip away. The other members of the team just followed after them. Lucy could barely keep up, tripping over at times, with Sora's skipping. They all began running trying to keep up with Sora, completely ignoring the 'No running' sign being held up by a man with white hair that was under a green keffiyeh, he wore a robe similar to the twins but his had a green design at the edges, he also had a whistle in his mouth that he blew intowhen he saw them running.

When they ran past him, he started yelling after them, his words were masked by the laughter and cheering of the guild members who saw them running from the man. Lucy swore she heard a tanned man with white hair in the same robe as the man with the sign, say "They have guts to piss of Ja'far," as he laughed.

They ran from the man, who Lucy guessed was the Ja'far the tanned man had spoken of, through the corridor, down the steps, through the gardens. However it's when they reached the garden that he stopped going after then. Instead he turned round and walked back grumbling. Just to be safe, they decided to run all the way to the Kou faction barracks. Though Mana, could tell Lucy was injured, so she picked up the blond bridal-style and ran the rest of the way for the both of them.

The group came to a halt at the palace-like building that Judal had been resting on, and he still was. "Man! I can't believe we got away from Ja'far! It must be our lucky day." Rinna yelled through her laughter, as Mana put Lucy down. Out of nowhere, a peach was sent flying and hit Rinna in the head.

When the five girls looked up, they saw Judal looking down at them with his arms crossed, and he looked impressed. "So you managed to escape the demon," he stated with a smirk. "Yo Judal-chin, and yeah we did manage to escape him. We got outside and he just went back," Sora explained. Reyna nodded, continuing with "It was probably because someone needed to keep some order in the main hall," the rest of the group made agreeing sounds, though Mana just nodded.

"Ne, Judal-chin think you can help us?" Sora asked, remembering the entire reason they had come to barracks in the first place. Judal then said "Sure," to mess with the poor wood-make user. "Really?" Sora inquired for confirmation.

"No! Why would I do that?" He exclaimed, then asked the rhetorical question, but Mana said "Because of the thing all people have, what's it called...That's right, a heart. Oh wait, you don't have one,"

"Damn straight I don't," the dark magi said, grabbing another peach from his basket.

Shaking their heads, the group walked into the barracks. Sora was skipping again with Lucy, knocking on doors and opening them to see if the were empty. The twins had settled for just slamming doors open to see if anything and/or anyone was in there. Saya was just kicking down doors like they're had stolen her favourite sword. Which might I add is in the top 10 most dangerous thing to do in the Alma Torran list, yeah they have a was the only one in the team who wasn't doing anything. She just stood there in front of the door, watching the five go at it, not giving a damn about their antics.

On one of the occurances, Sora had opened the door on a very attractive male changing. She just stood there in shock until he slammed the door in her face. Then her face went red, as if only just realising that she had walked in on him.

"Mana-chin help! We can't do this on our own" Sora complained.

"Hate to say I agree but she's right." Reyna added. Heartbroken at her confession. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora yelled at the archive mage though she was just ignored. Mana just looked at the group and said "I'm not going to take part in your crap or encourage it for that matter. So let me know when you're done with your bullshit, because I know where a room is."

Everyone stopped. Slowly, they turned they're heads to her, and yelled "YOU KNEW?!". The fanalis just nodded. Going down the hall, she got to the stairs. Stopping abruptly, she turned and made a 'follow' movement with her hand. Before going up the steps.

They had gone at least 5 floors up until they reached their destination, and there was only one door. Everyone, but Mana and Lucy (she hitched a ride on Mana's back), had fallen to the ground in exhaustion. "Where are we?" Rinna asked as she panted. Beinging up the blueprints in her archive, her sister answered with "According to this, it's the attic,"

"Why do we have one of these?!" Sora whinged. Not only did she say that, she was muttering something like "Stupid stairs... Bloody death traps..." Though like the other times she complained, she was affectively my ignored.

"Though t doesn't count as a room, no one even knows about this place. It's the best place for you Lucy, that way no one steals your room!" Saya slammed a fist on her open palm.

"Steal my room?"

"It's happened, trust me..." Sora just looked down at her feet and the wooden floor. You could see a small storm cloud raining over her, even the occasional lightning bolt and thunder. Lucy was beyond the state of bewilderment, though the team seemed to understand what was going on and just sweatdropped at the wood-make mage's wierd behaviour, which seemed to be completely normal to them.

Turning around, ignoring the depressed mage and the others, Lucy put her hand on the door handle. Turning it, she pushed the door open. The saw the attic had been arranged like a flat. It was tidy and well kept. "Man, this is bigger than my room..." The blond heard Rinna grumble from behind. Stepping in, Lucy took a deep breath, the exhaled "Guess this is my new home,"

"This was Varete-sama's room before she married Kouen-sama and moved in with his family,"

There was a gasp, which was followed by "Mana talked!" That definitely came from Saya. "And it wasn't an insult!" Came from Sora, who was equally shocked. The fanalis just walked up to them and hit them on the head with her fists. The two victims fell to the ground, holding their heads in pain.

"Ne, Lucy-chin when you get better we'll go on a mission together!" Sora stated bouncing back from the ground as if she had never been hit. "You noticed I was injured?" Lucy questioned. Reyna nodded, "It was obvious, good job hiding it though. I think the only ones other that us to notice were Judal and Ja'far. It's probably why the latter stopped chasing is. So, thank you. Now, we'll be going now,"

The archive mage grabbed the collars of the tribal mage and her twin and she dragged them off. The latter two waving goodbye to Lucy, who returned it. Saya just waved across her shoulder as she walked away. Mana gave a low nod. Also leaving the room.

Lucy stood in the large room, getting used to the silence. Running up to the small window, she noticed she could see the main building and the courtyard. Seeing team Naberius walk away, she opened it. Yelling loudly, "THANK YOU!" after them. They all turned and laughed, waving from below. Separating themselves, going to different buildings. All except Saya and the twins. Lucy guessed they were also going to their barracks and hit the hey.

Once again Lucy's stomach decided to growl. Causing the girl to give an exasperated sigh. 'Guess I need to find food tonight,'

Going down the stairs lightly, so she wouldn't wake anyone up of course, Lucy left her room in search of a kitchen. It was late afternoon and some people had returned to their barracks meaning Lucy couldn't just open random doors. Then Lucy remembered Judal. He had been in the same spot for ages, so Lucy guessed he would still be on the roof.

Quickly jogging to the front of the barracks, Lucy's hopes and dreams had been destroyed in seconds when she saw that Judal had left. Letting out a defected sigh, Lucy's shoulders slouched. "Are you alright?" A familiar face asked from behind her. Turning around, she saw that it was her saviour. "Ah, it's you!" She unconciously let out.

The man let out a small smile. Extending his hand, he said "My name is Koumei Ren, it's nice to see you again," Lucy took his hand and gave it a shake "It's nice to see you again too... Thank you for saving me," Koumei just covered his face with his black fan. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, just hungry," Lucy replied, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Varete told me you joined the guild, congratulations," Koumei was looking anywhere but her as he talked. Lucy thanked him, inquiring after "Do you know where I can find some food?"

Koumei made a 'follow' motion with his head and began to walk off with Lucy. Going back into the barracks, the went to the first door on the left. Inside was a large canteen. There was also a kitchen behind a long desk. "This is the cafeteria for the Kou faction. Most people can get food here or but some get it in town. At this time there isn't anyone here so you'll need to make your own food," the red-haired man explained to her.

Lucy nodded and jumped over the long desk. Landing in the kitchen. "Thank you Koumei-san,". The red-haired man looked away and scratched the back of his head "It was nothing," Walking away, he waved over his shoulder.

Lucy set to work in making pasta. Luckily, she didn't have to make the pasta from scratch since there was already a packet of it in a cupboard. It was like cooking at home.

When she was done, she picked up all her food after placing everything away. Taking it all the way up to her room. When she got up the flight of stairs, she realised that Sora was right. Stairs were death traps. She was barely able to stay up on her legs. Getting into her room, she noticed it was getting dark outside so she looked for a light switch. Finding it next to the door on the right, she flicked it on. Bathing the room in light. She sat the food on her table. "Ittadakimasu," she mumbled to herself and began to eat. It was nice and quiet. No one to sneak into her room anymore, like her so-called team from fairy tail.

When she was done, Lucy slipped into bed and within minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you again to those who read. And special thanks to flognaw, to whom I say: Ho ho ho (fail of a tanaka impression... ヽ(；▽；)ノ ). Also I'd like to say that all chapters are pre-written. For example I am currently starting to writing ch 8**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, as Lucy slept, Team Naberius snuck into Lucy's room. "Aww, look at how cute she looks as she sleeps," Rinna cooed. Mana just gave her teammate the usual deadpan look, saying "I knew you were creepy but this says a lot,"

"Rey! She insulted me!" The water type mage hugged her sister to gain some comfort, though she was just pushed off. "Who said she wasn't going to. We all know that the only times Mana speaks is to insult us. Get a grip," Reyna stated, not giving a damn about her sister's feelings.

Lucy began to stir from her sleep due to the loud noise. "Shhhhhh! You'll wake her up!" Was Sora's loud whisper, what it failed to do was get the group to be quiet. Quite the contrary actually, it started an arguement about who was to blame.

Sitting up, Lucy rubbed her eyes of sleep. Looking up, she saw the group in her room and screamed "What are you doing here!" Sora put a finger to her own lips, saying "Shh! You'll wake people up!" In yet another loud whisper. Which once again caused an arguement. "Guys! Why are you here?" Lucy asked, immediately ceasing the arguement. "Muu-chin wants to meet ya, something about teaching you strength magic," Sora explained.

Lucy jumped out of bed, "Where is he?" Saya just looked at her weirdly "In the fucking courtyard,". Lucy ran out of the room, "That should not be good for her health," Reyna grumbled as the 5 went after her. Jumping onto the handle bar of the stairs, Lucy slid down the stairs in seconds. The rest of the group did the same to catch up to her except Mana who jumped over the railings.

When they reache the ground floor, they had already caught up with the blond, who had been waiting at the stairs for them. "Slow the fuck down Lucy, your bloody wounds will open," Saya ordered. Lucy's eyes widened, just remembering about them. Going outside with the group, Lucy saw a man with gladiator armour similar to Mana's "That was fast," he began. "My names Muu, it's nice to meet you," he extended a hand to Lucy, who shook it.

Smiling the man gave her a pat on the head, "Titus told me you wanted to learn strength magic. I can teach you but you'll have to know, I've been told my training can be death traps," he voiced, looking directly at Sora as he said the second bit. The wood-make mage just gave an awkard laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Please, I want to fight along side my spirits properly," Lucy begged. Muu once again smiled, nodding. "Okay then, your training will start today,"

"But sir, she has injuries," Reyna stated, surprsingly, worried. "I know, Varete told me. She should be healed by now concidering Varete's assessment," he replied "Now I want you to take one lap around the entire guild, that means you go from here to the main hall and then round the Reim barracks and the Sindria barracks as well as the Rift barracks,"

"Ano, Muu-chin... She has no clue where the other barracks are..." Sora pointed out. "Then you'll go with her," he answered, giving a closed eye smile. Sora's eyes widened like saucers at his answer. Remembering all the times his training made her beyond soar. She had pains in places she didn't even know existed. "It was nice knowing ya Lucy-chin," she said to Lucy.

A hand placed itself on Lucy's shoulder. When the blond looked up, she saw Mana behind her, looking at Muu. "I'll go Muu-sama," the fanalis male nodded and sat down at the entrance of the Kou barracks. Mana nodded and began to jog off. Lucy ran after her, though Mana just adviced her to pace herself.

When they reached the main hall, Lucy was lightly panting, the jogging was slightly tiring for her since she hadn't done running for so long. The distances between the places were large after all. Going from the main hall building, they went to the Reim barracks from there. The building itself looked like a roman colosseum. "Is this were you're room is?" Lucy inquired as she looked in awe. Mana just nodded.

Getting over her amazement, Lucy continued to run. They then passed a large oak tree with Kōgyoku sitting underneath making yet another flower chain. "Ohayo Kōgyoku-san!" Lucy waved. Kōgyoku looked up and gave a small smile. "Hello!" She replied "Why are you running?" Lucy stood in place and began to run on the spot, Mana doing the same. "I'm going to learn how to use strength magic from Muu-san," the blond answered. The pink haired girl nodded in understanding, going back to her chain.

The duo then proceeded to go back to their running, reached a large temple-like building. "This is the Sindria barracks I guess," Mana just nodded again, confirming Lucy's guess. Lucy continued to run, ignoring the pain in her side. After some more running, Lucy got used to it. Lucy began to run faster, causing Mana to scold her. Eventually they reached a large hole in the ground, with a wooden staircase connected to the end.

Going up to the stairs, Lucy saw that at the bottom was a large wooden Lodge. The same size as her barracks. And since they had been to the other Barracks, Lucy guessed that this was the Rift barracks. Getting away from the stairs, she began to run further toward the Kou barracks. She began to sprint when she saw it in sight. Mana herself began to run faster to catch up to the girl.

Eventually, they reached the barracks. Lucy fell on her back before the man who had become her teacher. Muu got up and helped the blond stand, "You did well Lucy, better than Sora actually," said mage yelled "Hey!" At the man, fully offended at the comment. "You'll need to have endurance training first so you can build up your muscles further. Then I'll teach you martial arts that suits Strength magic. Until then relax, take some missions, join a team-" he was cut of by Rinna who said "Ours," though he just continued with "Enjoy the town, do whatever you want, also try to run around the entire guild every morning if you can, it'll help with my endurance training"

Lucy nodded at the advice he gave her. The man bade the group goodbye and walked away toward the main hall. "Well he said you should take a mission, so why not take one with us Lucy-chin!" Sora exclaimed in glee, grabbing the blond's hand and dragging her to the main hall. The rest of the group in tow.

* * *

The main hall was as lively as the day before, the tan man, from when the team was chased by Ja'far, was surrounded by female mages. "Who's that?" Lucy asked. Rinna looked up from the request board, saw who Lucy was talking about, and looked back. "That's Sharrkhan. He's part of Sinbad's household, Sinbad being the one in charge with Aladdin,"

Sora squealed, ripping a request off the request board. Showing the request to the team, it said 'bodygaurd needed, 600,000 jewels reward'. "Perfect job for us right. You rarely do anything on bodygaurds jobs, and we can split it evenly 6 ways!" Rinna took the job from her and walked up to the white-haired male "Oi Baka-Sharrkhan! We need you to sign this job," the male looked up at the green haired girl "Go ask Ja'far, Baka-Rin,"

Rinna's eye twitched "I can't asshole, he hates me and would deny it," Lucy slipped behind Rinna and took the job request as the two Sindria members argued. Taking the job request to Varete, who had been sitting in a corner, Lucy asked her to sign it. "Are you going with anyone?" Varete asked. Lucy nodded, saying she was going with team Naberius. "Ok, though they can be lively and a bit wierd at times, I trust them,"

Taking out a large book, Varete stamped the request and wrote it down. Giving the request back, Varete put the book away, telling the girl not to exert herself to much. Lucy nodded and ran back to the team. Rinna and Sharrkhan were still arguing, so the former still hadn't noticed that the request was missing.

It was at this point that the two stopped arguing, since it was wasting Sharrkhan's time so he decided to sign it. When Rinna brought up her hand, thinking she still had the request, she saw it was empty. Looking around, she saw Lucy with her tongue out, winking and giving a 'peace' sign. Holding the, authorised, request in front of her.

Sharrkhan looked at the water mage, a vein popping out on his forehead "You wasted my time for nothing?!" He yelled at her. Rinna, who was equally angry since he yelled at her, retorted with "How was I supposed to know she stole it! If you signed it when we had it, maybe she didn't need to steal it!" Then she just walked away from him.

"Come on, let's pack," Reyna advised. Lucy put a hand up to get their attention "I actually don't have anything to pack... All my stuff is still in magnolia..." She piped up. Saya put Lucy in a loose headlock. "Calm your shit, this is Avari town. It's not that far from Magnolia and our mission is in bloody Crocus so it's on our fucking way there!" She clarified, releasing the girl.

That was when Lucy remembered her keys. Patting her entire body, she realised she didn't have her keys. "My keys!" She cried in horror. "It's okay, I have them," Reyna pulled the keys from her robe and passed them to Lucy, who looked like she was having a mental breakdown. Counting her keys, Lucy saw she had them all. Releasing an exasperated sigh of relief.

Pointing to the sky, Sora yelled "To magnolia!" Causing her to receive a look from her team. "After we pack..." She mumbled after.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed any of the previous chapters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
